Organization Exterminator Homo Seksual
by Bakpao Xiumin
Summary: Sebuah Organisasi Ilegal di Seoul, Korea Selatan bernama Organization Exterminator Homo Seksual. Lee Soo Man, pembuat Organisasi tersebut. Soo Man ingin sekali membasmi Homo seksual di Korea Selatan. Suatu hari Seseorang member tahukan dia bahwa ada 6 Orang namja penderita Homo. Bisakah dia mengubah 6 Orang namja tersebut menjadi Straight?
1. Chapter 1: Prolog!

Story of EXO COUPLE

Title : Organization Exterminator Homo Seksual

Author : Bakpao Xiumin

Cast : EXO Official Couple and SM Town Members

Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao, and ChenMin. Ada SeKai, ChanChen, KrisHo.

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

Rating : General (?)

Length : Chaptered

Disclamer : Semua Cast ada yang punya, Saya hanya yang mempunyai cerita ! Ga boleh protes. HAK SAYA !

Warning : Gender Swith ! Yaoi !

Summary : Sebuah Organisasi Ilegal di Seoul, Korea Selatan bernama Organization Exterminator Homo Seksual. Lee Soo Man, pembuat Organisasi tersebut. Soo Man ingin sekali membasmi Homo seksual di Korea Selatan. Suatu hari Seseorang member tahukan dia bahwa ada 6 Orang namja penderita Homo. Bisakah dia mengubah 6 Orang namja tersebut menjadi Straight?

Prolog

Tuut Tuut Tuut

Cklek

" Yeoboseyo ? "

.

.

.

" Siapa? 6 Orang? 3 pasangan? "

.

.

.

" Apa? Baik akan aku urus Ji Han-ssi. Gamsahamnida "

.

.

.

.

Cklek

" Yunho, kita mendapatkan misi ? "

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa itu ? "

.

.

.

.

.

"Suruh siapa saja untuk menyembuhkan 6 orang namja bernama…. "

.

.

.

.

" Arraseo sajangnim "

.

.

.

.

" kuharap kalian berhasil kembali. Kau boleh keluar "

.

.

.

.

.

" baik sajangnim, saya keluar "

.

.

.

.

" TUTUP MULUTMU! APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN PEMBASMIAN HOMO SEKSUAL HAH?! KAMI TAHU KAMI HOMO ! APA MASALAHMU ?! "

.

.

.

.

" Chanyeol, aku takut … "

.

.

.

.

.

" Ku Mohon batu kami Xiumin-ssi. Anda bias pergi dengan teman-teman anda jika urusannya sudah selesai "

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian. Tapi jika mereka sembuh kami bisa pergi. "

.

.

.

.

" Gamsahamnida Xiumin-ssi "

.

.

.

.

" Siapa enam yeoja ini ? Cih aku tak suka ! pergi sana ! "

.

.

.

.

.

Saat 6 Orang namja itu, di datangi oleh Soo Man 6 Orang yeoja cantik. Mereka sungguh tidak suka. Mereka mengusir 6 Yeoja itu.

.

.

.

" Kumohon sedik lagi, bersabar lah. Aku yakin pasti bahwa mereka akan menerima kalian "

.

.

.

" kami sudah tidak tahan, maaf kami pergi "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Start!

Chapter 2; Pemberitahuan! Start!

Happy Reading ! Please Review !

Di Sebuah Ruangan Besar di Korea Selatan

" Kau sudah selesai mengurus 2 Orang namja bernama Zelo dan Daehyun, Yun? " Tanya seorang namja paruh baya " sudah, kau tau Sajangnim. Ternya orientasi seksual itu berasal dari orang tuanya dulu " jawab si Yun atau Jung Yunho

" Jinja? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? " Si 'orang tua' bernama Lee Soo Man itu memandang Yunho dengan penasaran. Yunho menghela Nafas pelan

" Orang tuanya sudah 'tobat', sajangnim. Aku dan Teuki noona capek menangi si Zelo dan Daehyun itu. " ujar Yunho

Kring Kring Kring

Cklek

" Yeoboseyo "

" …. "

" Siapa? 6 orang? 3 pasangan? "

" …. "

" Apa? Baik akan aku urus Ji Han-ssi. Gamsahamnida "

Cklek

" Yunho, kita mendapatkan misi ? " Soo Man memandang kosong kearah depannya " Apa itu ? " Tanya Yunho

" Suruh siapa saja untuk menyembuhkan 6 orang namja bernama Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Jong In, dan Oh Se Hoon " tegas Soo Man. Yunho memandang Soo Man aneh ' Dia kenapa? '

" Arraseo sajangnim "

" kuharap kalian berhasil kembali. Kau boleh keluar " Soo Man tersenyum sedih

" Baik sajangnim, saya keluar " Yunho membungkuk sebentar, lalu keluar. Dia memutuskan memberitahukan Leeteuk-Teuki- noona favoritnya. Rekan kerjanya

.

.

.

Ruang Rapat

" Siapa yang akan kau utus, Hyung ? " tanya namja tinggi bername tag Zhoumi

" Karena ada 6 orang aku akan mengutus 4 Orang. Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Sulli, Lee Taemin, dan …. " Yunho diam sebentar memandang anak buahnya dan Leeteuk

" adakah yang mau dengan misi ini?, kurasa misi ini menarik " Tanya Leeteuk memandang Profil dari 'Target Penyembuhan' mereka

" YANG PSIKOLOG WOOOY ! " Teriak EunHyuk heboh

" sikap-mu Nyonya Lee " tegur Yunho, Eunhyuk berdehem sebentar

" Menyembuhkan sanak saudara2 Soo Man sajangnim lhoo " Jelas Leeteuk.

Hening

" Kami membutuhkan Psikolog nuna.. " ucap Kyuhyun menarik perhatian " ada Lee Donghae, Kim Junsu, Jessica, Tiffany dan aku. Silahkan pilih " Leeteuk tersenyum dengan ucapannya

" Jessica nuna saja. Tidak apa-apa kan? " saran Taemin meminta persetujuan. Semua temannya mengangguk.

" Baik, Jessie. Tidak apakan ? " Jessica menganguk ketika ditanya Yunho

" Oke, alamatnya Jalan Gangnam di Apartement Apgujeong " Yunho memberikan selembaran berisi Alamat dan profil pada Sulli

" Baiklah, selesaikan dengan baik okey guys. Kalau butuh bantuan, tanyakan pada kami atau yang lain, right ? " Yunho memandang keempatnya Lucu, biasanya Jika anggota sudah mendapatkan misi mereka pasti takut atau gugup karena gagal. Tapi keempat orang ini? Lihat lah, mereka malah santai-santai saja atau bahkan Mereka terkesan acuh

Kyuhyun malah memainkan PSP-nya dengan bersandar di Dinding, Taemin sibuk dengan Handphone-nya, Sulli terbiasa dengan Novel, dan Jessica hanya memandang kosong profil 'Target'nya

Bisa dibilang dalam Kelompok ini adalah kelompok orang-orang yang cuek, dingin, dan tegas. Pantas saja Leeteuk dan Yunho tersenyum memandang ke-4 orang itu dari tadi.

" Baik Yunho hyung/oppa " Tuhkan, dalam menjawab saja mereka tegas. Walaupun masih tetap dengan artibut-nya

.

.

.

Apgujeong Apartement

" ChanChan, aku diejek lagii~~" manja seorang namja berwajah kotak mirip Tipi

" Biarkan sajalah " seseorang yang dipanggil ChanChan itu tetap focus pada PSP-nya tanpa mengetahui bahwa namja kotak tipi yang merangkap 'kekasih'nya itu mau menangis

" Hiks~ " satu rengekkan tangis keluar dari namja yang bernama Chen itu Chanyeol atau ChanChan langsung menoleh dan matanya membulat melihat 'kekasih'nya menangis

" Sayang, kok menangis? " Chanyeol memandang Chen khawatir

" Haduh, may babi kok menangis. Cup cup cup " Chanyeol menenangkan tapi malah membuat Chen makin kejer

" My Baby Chanyeol bukan May Babi " koreksi seseorang dengan dingin menghampiri ChanChen itu.

" Yoi, maksudnya itu, Ge " Chanyeol mencium pipi Chen membuat Chen berhenti menangis karena kaget

" Kris-geee " sesorang memanggil si'Ge' yang tadi Chanyeol panggil. Si Kris menoleh kearah yang memanggil

CHU~~

" OHHHHHH SEHOOOONNNNN ! " Karena kesal Kris berteriak memanggil orang yang sudah mencium pipi mahal-nya

" Oh, ada apa Kris-ge? Mau kucium lagi? " Kris bergidik mendengar ucapan Innocent Sehun yang entah kenapa terasa mengerikan ditelinga-nya

" Hyung, masa Sehun tadi di ituin hyung " ujar Kai tidak jelas " diituin apa, Kai? " Tanya Kris menghela nafas bingung dengan kelakuan ajaib adik-adiknya

" di Jambak, dicemooh, dimaki, diejek dan sejenisnya lhoo hyung " Dari nada bicara Kai sepertinya ada nada bangga-nya deh. u,u kasihan Oh Sehun

" Kenapa kau bangga sekali ? " heran Chanyeol " biarkan saja, waktu aku dicemooh juga dia malah membanggakan nya. " cuek Kai

" Aneh " komentar Chen

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ini rumahnya? Coba cek lagi Taem " Jessica bertanya lagi dengan Taemin. Sudah kelima kalinya dia bertanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Tangannya terulur untuk memencet Bell

Ting… Tong…

" Sebentar! "

Cklek

" Mencari siapa? "

TBC

Review nyaa~


	3. Chapter 3: Don't be Fight!

Chapter 3: Don't be Fight!

" _Kalian Wu Yifan, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jong Dae, Park Chanyeo, Kim Jongin, dan Oh Sehoon ? " absen Kyuhyu. Mereka mengangguk_

" _Kalian siapa? " Tanya Sehun_

" _Pembasmi Homo Seksual "_

* * *

_**Title : Organization Exterminator Homo Seksual**_

_**Author : Bakpao Xiumin**_

_**Cast : EXO Official Couple and SM Town Members**_

_**Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao, and ChenMin. Ada SeKai, ChanChen, KrisHo.**_

_**Genre : Romance & Fantasy**_

_**Rating : General (?)**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Warning : Gender Swith ! Yaoi ! yang uke itu YEOJA ! Right? Yang same, ya tetep NAMJA ! Yee gak?**_

* * *

_** Bakpao Xiumin Present**_

Happy Read! Please Review!

Suasana tegang mulai menakuti Chen

" MWO?! " kaget semuanya

" aku Jung Jessica, dia Sulli, Lee Taemin, Cho Kyuhyun " Jessica memperkenalkan semuanya. Mata Kris membulat seketika mendengar salah satu dari mereka

'_apa benar itu dia?' batin Kris_

" NOOOO! KAU MAU MERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG YANG SALING MENCINTAI HUUH ! " Suho mulai emosi

" Tidak, kami hanya mencoba '_meluruskan_' Orentasi seksual kalian " Kyuhyun berucap santai dengan tangan bersedekap didada

" SAMA SAJA BODOH ! " umpat Suho

" Calm down, Suho-ssi " tenang Jessica. Kris masih memandang Jessica tajam

" maaf kurasa kalian harus pergi. Batalkan rencana kalian " ujar Kai

" Kami tidak akan pergi~ " Taemin menggeleng

" Apa masalahnya kalau kami homo? Kami juga tau kalau dinegara ini Homo masih illegal " jelas Sehun "nah, kalian kan tahu kalau Homo itu illegal. Kenapa masih berhubungan? " Tanya Sulli

" Mencintai itu tidak mengenal umur, tinggi, atau jenis kelamin. Kau tahu? " ujar Chen " I know, but yang kau cintai itu salah. " Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jessica

" Lalu apa masalah-mu? Kan kami yang Homo, kenapa jadi kalian yang ribet mengurusi kami. Orangtua kami saja sudah tidak peduli " Chanyeol berkata santai seolah dia sudah biasa padahal dalam hati sakiittt-nya gak ketulungan

" Karena kami membenci kaum kalian, kalian tahu kalian diasingkan seperti di cemooh, dibenci, dimaki-maki kan? " jelas Taemin

" Kami yang dibenci, dimaki-maki, dicemooh saja sudah terbiasa. BECAUSE HAMPIR SETIAP HARI KAMI MENGALAMINYA " Suho mulai emosi lagi. Kris menahan tangan Suho yang hampir menampar Taemin

" Yaah, aku mau kita membuat sebuah perjanjian " ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringaian-nya. " Perjanjian apa? " Tanya Kris bingung.

Di Sebuah Tempat

" Wae? Kenapa kau memanggilku Soo Man-ssi? " seseorang dengan rambut panjang sebahu menatap malas orang tua didepannya bersama dengan dua orang bernama Leeteuk dan Yunho

" Ji Han-ssi, kau yakin dengan target kita yang 'ini'? " Tanya Soo Man dengan serius

" Si 6 namja itu? Bukan kah mereka anak dari saudari-saudari-mu? " Ji Han menaikan kedua alis-nya

" aku tahu Han-ya. Masalah-nya waktu terakhir aku bertemu mereka. Mereka terlihat menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja. Bahkan Wu YiFan itu berpacaran dengan Jung Soo Yeon " jelas SooMan menghela nafas

" MWOOO? Kenapa ajjhusi tidak bilang kalau Kris-ssi itu mantan-nya Soo Yeon " kaget Yunho

" aku lupa. Faktor umur hehe " canda Soo Man

" Aish, kuharap si Jung itu bisa mengesampingkan masalalu-nya " cemas Leeteuk

" Jessica orang yang professional. Kalian tenang saja " ujar Ji Han tenang " aish Choi Ji Han! Kau terlalu tenang tahu! Mereka ber-empat itu NEWBIE tahu ! " Soo Man mulai emosi menghadapi sahabat karib-nya ini

" Soo Man, kau hanya tidak tahu sifat mereka. Walaupun mereka newbie mereka itu terlatih. Bukankah kau dan aku pernah mengajarkan mereka langsung? Kau dengan yakin berkata bahwa mereka berempat penerus Yunho, Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Taeyeon yang juga disebut empat sekawan, kan? " jelas Jihan menerawang masalalu

Soo Man mengangguk pelan. " baik-baik. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau mereka itu eum- Homo? " Tanya Soo Man mengalihkan pembicaraan

" aku mengikuti mereka. Aku curiga pada mereka. " jawab Ji Han lempeng

" Bagaimana kau bisa curiga pada mereka? Bukankah kau kurang dekat dengan mereka, eonnie? " Leeteuk mengerutkan kening-nya

" Ya! Mereka itu keponakan-ku juga kali~ " marah Jihan

Mereka berempat tertawa~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

" Baik, aku setuju. Lakukan itu pada kami. Jika kami tertarik dengan 'mereka' berarti misi kalian berhasil dan kami juga sembuh kan? " Suho mengerutkan kening melihat Kris setuju dengan perjanjian-nya dengan Kyuhyun

" WOI NAGA BODOH! KENAPA KAU MALAH SETUJU DENGAN SI UPIL-EH EVIL INI, HAH ? " teriak Chen marah. Membuat yang lain menutup telinga-nya karena gangguan suara Chen

" untuk kalian juga " Kris menjawab lempeng

" Untuk kalian juga? Preet " Chen mengikuti cara bicara Kris dan mengejek-nya. Kris tersenyum

" Siapa yang mau kalian sarankan pada kami? " Tanya Kai. Seperti-nya dia juga setuju dengan rencana Kyuhyun

" Kami akan datang lagi. Jika kami mendapatkan perempuan-perempuan itu " Jessica menatap mata Kris lama

" Baik. Kalian ingin berhenti dimaki-maki kan? Kita lakukan rencana ini " Kris menatap dongsaeng-nya meminta persetujuan

" aku SESUJU ! " Kai dan Chanyeol mengangguk berlebihan

" aku juga " Chen mengangguk pasrah. Suho juga

" Sehun? " Kris menatap Sehun yang menunduk. Kris menghampiri Sehun, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sehun mendongak. Tersenyum sedih " kalau aku tidak setuju juga tetap dilakukan kan? Lakukan saja. Tidak masalah kok " Sehun nyengir lebar

" Baik, kalian mau langsung pulang ya? Tidak minum dulu? " Suho merasa bersalah. Karena tidak menyediakan minum untuk tamu 'khususnya'

" Tidak masalah, hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi kelompok kami. Kami menghargai kalian. Maaf kalau sudah ikut campur urusan kalian ya. Kami permisi " Jessica dkk membungkuk pelan lalu diantar Kris dkk kedepan pintu

" terima kasih, Jessica-ssi " Kris tersenyum. Suho berdehem " Ehem " yang lain tertawa melihat ulah Suho

" Yang kutahu Cinta kaum Gay itu suci dan istimewa dibanding dengan pacaran dengan pasangan beda jenis " Kyuhyun berkata santai. Sehun mengerutkan dahi-nya

" Kau maknae ya? Wiih, kita sama lhoo~ kalau di kelompok-ku aku maknae tapi kalau dikelompok-kan dengan sekarang Taemin itu maknae. Yee gak, Minnie? " Jelas Kyuhyun, Taemin mengangguk

" Ternyata tidak buruk juga yah organisasi kalian " Chen tertawa mendengar ucapan=nya sendiri. " baik, kami pamit. Terima kasih waktu-nya " Jessica dkk membungkuk kembali, berjalan pulang ke Markas mereka

Setelah si Jessica dkk Pulang. Suho masih ingin marah-marah dengan Kris

" Yoo~ Kris-ge kurasa rencana si CHO Kyuhyun itu lumayan juga " Kris mengangguk, menyetujui omongan Chanyeol

" YA! ADA HUBUNGAN APA KAU DENGAN JUNG JESSICA ATAU BULE ITU, HUH?! " teriak Suho marah. PMS kali

" Apasih kau, umma? Telinga kami pengang tahuuuuuu! " gerutu Kai. Chanyeol mengangguk setuju

" Kalau kau mau tahu, Jessica itu masa lalu-ku " Kris menerawang. Suho terdiam

" Masa lalu? Dulu.. gege… straight? " Sehun menatap Kris yang tersenyum

" bukankah kalian straight juga? Aku tahu kok " Chanyeol, Chen, Kai mengangguk

" Cuma kami tidak tahu kalau GEGE ITU DULUNYA STRAIGHT?! " Ingin rasanya Suho menampar pipi-nya Kris

" kalian tidak Tanya "

" Kampret! " umpat Suho jahat

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Good! Sooyeonnie! " Donghae mengacak rambut Jessica

" pertanyaannya, kita butuh enam yeoja. Nah, yeoja-nya siapa? " Hening!

Setelah Jessica menceritakan kalau Kris dkk berhasil diajak kerja sama. Mereka mengadakan pesta

" Yunho oppa? Teukie eonni? "

To Be Continue..

Makasih buat yang Review!

Di Tunggu Review-nya

#Bbuing-Bbuing#


	4. Chapter 4: SEDUCE!

Chapter 4: SEDUCE! (Merayu/membujuk)

" Jadi mereka? Oh, kami minta profil mereka noona. "

" siaap"

" Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjaaaaang "

" Ciee yang huhu membujuk "

_**Title : Organization Exterminator Homo Seksual**_

_**Author : Bakpao Xiumin**_

_**Cast : EXO Official Couple and SM Town Members**_

_**Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay, KrisTao, and ChenMin. Ada SeKai, ChanChen, KrisHo.**_

_**Genre : Romance & Fantasy**_

_**Rating : General (?)**_

_**Length : Chaptered**_

_**Warning : Gender Swith ! Yaoi ! yang uke itu YEOJA ! Right? Yang same, ya tetep NAMJA ! Yee gak?**_

Bakpao Xiumin Present

Happy Reading! Please Review!

Sebelumnya !

" Good! Sooyeonnie! " Donghae mengacak rambut Jessica

" pertanyaannya, kita butuh enam yeoja. Nah, yeoja-nya siapa? " Hening!

Setelah Jessica menceritakan kalau Kris dkk berhasil diajak kerja sama. Mereka mengadakan pesta

" Yunho oppa? Teukie eonni? "

NOW !

Diam! Hening!

" Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao " sebuah suara membuat Yunho dan Leeteuk tersenyum. Itu… Choi Ji Han

" Siapa? Jihan eonni kenal mereka? " Tanya Eunhyuk

" Yap! Besok kalian akan merayu mereka untuk membantu misi kita kali ini " jelas Jihan membuat Jessica dan Kyuhyun membulat

" kalian kira aku yang akan membujuk mereka? Tidak! Itu tugas kalian lah. Masa aku? Noo! " lanjut Jihan seolah bisa membaca pikiran keempat anak itu

" Argh, aku tidak jago membujuk " kesal Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hening…..

" kami akan membantu kalian " sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan diruangan tersebut. Membuat keempat-nya kaget

" N-nuna? E-eonni? " semuanya membulat melihat kedua orang yang disebut senior itu.

" Wae? Kalian lupa dengan kami, huh? " Tanya si yeoja yang tinggi. Soalnya ada dua, yang satu tinggi yang satu pendek " T-tidak " para yeoja dan namja di ruangan itu gugup.

Ji Han menepuk pundak yeoja yang pendek " kalian tidak berubah Lady Heehee dan Taenggo " yeoja tinggi yang dipanggil Lady Heehee itu tersenyum menatap Ji Han. Lalu memeluknya erat dan dibalas Ji Han

" Apa kabar-mu Ji Han? Lama tak bertemu " Heehee atau Heechul itu melepaskan pelukan-nya, Heechul menarik Taenggo atau Taeyeon " seperti yang kalian lihat "

Sepertinya akan terjadi Reunian di Ruangan tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tommorow

" Kalian bisa menemui mereka di Café SM dekat dengan Seoul University " jelas Jihan " Sip eonni " Sulli menatap Ji Han yang sedang menatap Jam-nya gelisah

" Apa Kau membuat janji Ji Han? " Tanya Jessica tanpa menatap lawan bicara-nya " Bukan aku, tapi Heechul " jawab Ji Han

" Baiklah, kajja berangkat Kyu, Sull, Min " perintah Jessica sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung " Heechul dan Taeng sudah disana " teriak Ji Han karena Rombongan Jessica sudah tidak terlihat " Kami tahu " balas Jessica teriak

.

.

.

.

.

Enam orang yeoja yang sedang bercengkrama seru menatap dua orang wanita yang lumayan mencolok, yang satu pendek yang satu tinggi.

Kalian pasti tahu mereka!

Great it!

Mereka Kim Heechul dan Kim Taeyeon

" Hey Ladies " sapa Heechul ramah.

" Hey " balas keenam yeoja itu

" aku yang membuat janji dengan kalian, atas nama Kim Heechul dan Kim Taeyeon " jelas Heechul membuat keenam yeoja itu membulatkan mulut mereka 'O'

" Kalian Kim Min Seok, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, dan Huang Zi Tao? Rigth? " absen Heechul. Mereka berenam mengangguk serempak " Kalian ada perlu apa dengan kami? " yeoja bernama Xi Luhan itu bertanya

" Kami? Sebentar kami menunggu empat orang lagi " Taeyeon menjawab

Pintu Café dibuka

" Selamat datang~~ "

" Jessica, kemari! " Taeyeon melambail-lambai kan tangan menyuruh Jessica mendekati mereka. Jessica terlihat mengangguk lalu mendekati mereka

Setelah mereka berdua belas duduk. Heechul sedikit berdehem.

" Kami berenam mau meminta bantuan kalian " mulai Heechul.

" Apa? " kali ini Baekhyun bersuara

" Kalian tau, Wu Yi Fan? Kim Joon Myun? Park Chanyeol? Kim Jong Dae? Kim Jong In? dan Oh Sehoon? " Tanya Taeyeon. Mereka berenam(Xiudkk) saling berpandangan

" Kalau Yi Fan dan Joon Myun kami kenal " Xiumin menjawab. Luhan dan Lay mengangguk

" Selebihnya kami yang mengenal " Kyungsoo menjawab. Heechul mengangguk

" Kalian tahu mereka eum- "

" Homo? " potong mereka berenam cepat

" aku tahu omongan kalian kearah mana " ujar Luhan. Baekhyun menatap eonni-nya

" kami tidak mau " Xiumin sepertinya juga tahu kearah mana obrolan ini. Heechul menyeringai

" Kenapa? Padahal kalian teman-nya " Tanya Heechul santai. Kyuhyun menghela nafas

" Kami tidak peduli " desis Xiumin. " Bukankah kalian menyukai mereka? " Heechul makin menyeringai melihat reaksi yeoja dihadapannya

O_O

Kyuhyun, Jessica, Sulli, Taemin membelakakkan mata mereka kaget. 'kalau begini kenapa mereka menyuruh kami kesini? Haah' batin Kyuhyun malas

" T-tidak k-kami tidak me-menyukai mereka " elak Tao

Bahkan Heechul bisa melihat dengan JELAS Rona mereh diwajah mereka. Huahaha

" tidak usah malu, kelihatan kok " ucap Kyuhyun. Mereka berenam menatap Kyuhyun kaget. Heechul makin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

" Kami mau kalian melakukan pendekatan dengan mereka! " Jessica menatap keenam-nya serius. Taeyeon menatap kagum Jessica

" T-tidak " tolak Kyungsoo " Ladies, Listening! " Kyuhyun membenarkan duduknya, lalu menatap keenam-nya serius

" Listen oke? Jika kalian mau membantu kami dengan mendekati mereka. Dan jika pendekatan itu berhasil dengan Kris dkk menyukai kalian bahkan sampai mencintai. Bukankah kalian akan dijadikan pacar. Impian kalian terwujud bukan? Ambil hikmah-nya! " Jelas Kyuhyun. Heechul mengangguk.

Sementara keenam yeoja itu masih mencerna omongan Kyuhyun

'Bukankah kalian akan dijadikan pacar?'

'Bukankah kalian akan dijadikan pacar?'

Kalimat itu masih berputar-putar dikepala mereka.

" Apa yang harus kami lakukan? " Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan serempak Yeoja didepan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa kita bitha ya Hyung? " Tanya Sehun. Entah kenapa cadel-nya kembali. Padahal dia yakin dia itu sudah tidak cadel

" Wooh. Sehun cadel comeback " seru Chanyeol heboh

" Aith, theriuth hyung " kesal Sehun, dia merasa Chanyeol itu menyindirnya " aku tidak tahu, Sehun. Semoga saja bisa yaa.. kalian sudah memutuskan hubungan kalian kan? " Tanya Suho. Mereka semua mengangguk

" Bagus. Semoga kita berhasil " do'a Suho. Mereka mengangguk

.

.

.

.

.

" Ahh~~~ lelahnyaaaaaa " Baekhyun melempar(?) tubuhnya kearah kasurnya dengan Luhan " Baekkie…. " panggil Luhan. " Ya " sahut Baekhyun. " Kau menyukai Park Chanyeol itu kan? " Tanya Luhan mulai serius. Baekhyun bangun lalu duduk dikasur sementara Luhan duduk dimeja rias

" Yap! Kalau eonni menyukai siapa? "

Luhan menghela nafas, biasanya Jika sahabat-sahabatnya sedang membicarakan Pujaan hatinya aka Kris dkk. Pasti dia hanya akan diam. Dia belum menemukan pujaan hatinya. Sebenarnya dulu dia pernah tertarik dengan Kris tapi ternyata Tao menyukai-nya. Akhirnya dia mengalah. Lalu dia tertarik dengan Park Chanyeol, sayangnya Baekhyun yang notabene-nya sahabat terdekatnya menyukai Park Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia mengalah lagi.

Luhan menunduk. " mollayo Baekhyun-ah "

Baekhyun menatap Luhan miris. Merasa bersalah dengan eonni kesayangannya itu.

" Mianhae eonni " Baekhyun mendekati Luhan, lalu memeluknya erat " Aniya ini bukan salah-mu "

" ataupun Tao " lanjut Luhan

" aku tahu perasaan kalian, jadi sebagai kaka aku ingin melihat kalian bahagia " jelas Luhan. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Luhan yang tersenyum

" kami juga mau eonni bahagia " ujar Baekhyun lirih. Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun " Gwenchana "

Dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, Luhan itu tipe orang yang terlalu baik. Di depan dia bertingkah senang padahal dihatinya menangis. Luhan juga lebih senang mengalah, alasannya agar dongsaengnya bahagia. Padahal dongsaengnya juga ingin Luhan bahagia. Popular tapi sering dimanfaatkan. Miris sekali eonni-nya

Sayangnya Luhan belum bertemu, Oh Sehoon. Right?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Gimana, berhasil? " Ji Han menyambut keenam orang itu dengan cemas. Takut tidak berhasil

'kekeke… kerjain ahh' Batin KyuChul

Mereka berdua memasang wajah sedih…

" Apa? Tidak berhasil? " Ji Han meminta penjelasan ke Taeyeon. Seperti-nya Taeyeon tahu rencana KyuChul langsung memasang wajah sedih, berbeda dengan JeSullMin mereka tidak peduli dengan itu

" Sudahlah Kyuhyun Chullie, sudahi itu " Mereka berdua mempoutkan bibirnya karena teguran Leeteuk

" YA! Kalian mengerjaiku? ….. Kyuhyun Heechul…. "

" LARI~~~~ "

" HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA "

Lebih seru ada Heechul sepertinya.

.

.

.

Tommorow !

" Ini apartemen-nya? Kalian masuk tidak ? " Luhan menunjuk apartement di depannya. Jessica mengangguk

" Kami masuk " sahut Sulli

Mereka memang berada di Apartement si Kris dkk. Keenam yeoja itu gugup sekali.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu, " Sebentar " Sahut orang di dalam

Cklek

" Siap- oh kalian ayo masuk " ajak Chen.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melihat sekeliling apartement. " Hey kalian, ayo masuk " tegur Chen. Cuma mereka yang masih di depan pintu. " Hoo, iya iya "

.

" Kalian? Kenapa harus mereka coba " gerutu Suho. Lay menunduk

" lah, memang kenapa? Mereka kan me- emhb emhb ! " Sebelum Kyuhyun bercerita yang lebih Baekhyun dengan anarkis-nya membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan serbet yang dia dapat dengan Luhan

" Puah Puah, untung bersih. Anarkis lo Baek " Kyuhyun mengusap mulutnya kasar. Baekhyun dan Luhan terkikik geli

" Me apa? " Tanya Kris bingung. Baekhyun dan Luhan ngegeleng pelan.

" eonni, itu Sehun. Kenapa kau tak taksir dia saja? " saran Baekhyun sambil bisik-bisik. " yang mana Baekkie? " Tanya Luhan. " itu loh yang disebelah Chanyeol. Yang putih " Mereka kan duduk bersebrangan jadi mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk menunjuk.

" Dia maknae kan? " Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Baekhyun Luhan, shut up ! " gertak Jessica. Baekhan diem.

" Mampos lo Baek " ejek Kyuhyun. Jessica men-deathglere Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung diam

" MUAHAHAHA ! MAMPOS LO EPIL HAHAHA " teriak Baekhyun sambil ketawa geli. Keenam namja itu membulat melihat kelakuan Yeoja ajaib di depan mereka. Luhan terkikik geli melihat Baekhyun yang udah guling-guling gak jelas. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Lu! Amankan Baekhyun, RSJ mau nambah pasien " Xiumin nyuruh Luhan, Luhan ngangguk dia langsung membawa Baekhyun kedapur. Karena Kris menyuruh kesana saja.

" Baik, bagi yang kenal diam. Kami akan mengenalkan mereka. Dia Kim Min Seok kalian bisa memanggilnya Xiumin. Emh Kris kau dengan dia ! Lalu sebelahnya ada Zhang Yi Xing, panggil dia Lay. Chen kau dengannya. Lalu ada Huang Zi Tao, panggil dia Tao. Kai kau dengannya. Ada Do Kyungsoo panggil dia Dio atau Kyungsoo, Suho kau dengannya. Dan ada Xi Luhan, panggil dia Luhan, Chanyeol kau dengannya. Dan yang kaya orang gila itu Byun Baekhyun, kau dengannya ! " Jelas Kyuhyun. Mereka semua mengangguk, keempat yeoja itu kecewa gak bisa sama orang yang mereka cintai.

Luhan dan Baekhyun balik lagi. " Lu kau sama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kau sama Sehun. " BaekHan mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

" Lho? Ga salah baca kan kau epil? " Tanya Baekhyun. Kyuhyun ngegeleng. " kenapa? " Tanya Suho yang ngeliat raut wajah lesu keempat yeoja didepannya. BaekHan Cuma masang tampang datar.

" gak apa-apa " Mereka berempat masang senyum palsu.

.

.

.

" Hyung, yeoja yang duduk sama Baekhyun nuna cantik yah " bisik Sehun ke Chanyeol yang disampingnya. Chanyeol ngangguk " iya cantik "

" Yaudah, kita jalan yuk. Kita udah cakep kan? Udah rapi dong. Ayo Luhan… Kris Ge nuna apa bahasa china-nya? " Chanyeol berasa ngomong sendiri. Sulli Taemin sweatdrop " Jiejie " jawab Kris.

" Ayo Luhan jie " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengajaknya keluar.

**KrisXiu**

" Kau tidak nyaman dengan ku, heh? " Tanya Kris, Xiumin ngegeleng " t-tidak aku Cuma err.. gugup " jawab Xiumin. " serus? " Xiumin nganguk

" Kau mau pesan apa? " Tanya Kris, mereka sedang di Café SM. " Ice Choclate saja ".

Setelah dua Ice chocolate berada di depan mereka. Hening! Xiumin merutuki kenapa dia gak bergaul sama Baekhyun dan Luhan coba. Aduh

" Kau cantik " gumam Kris " thanks, kau juga tampan "

" kalau tidak salah kau anak jurusan kedokteran kan ? " Tanya Kris. Xiumin ngangguk. " kau apa? "

" Akademik "

Hening

" Baekhyun itu abnormal ya? " Tanya Kris. Xiumin ngangguk semangat

" Iyeh bener banget. Dia sama Luhan itu udah kaya orang gila. Di Apartemen kita idih tingkahnya banyak bener " jelas Xiumin

" eh? "

TBC

Review-nya ditunggu ~~~~~


End file.
